Soy cupido,…entonces…¿quien me ayuda?
by ClAu-22
Summary: Mimi es conocida por todo el mundo como cupido, puesto que es una experta uniendo parejas. Pero…que pasaria si ella de repente se enamorara…¿Quién la ayudara? MIMOE! Dedicado a Miriam H. D


Konnichiwa!(q otaku me he vuelto n.n) Queridas digilectoras, en esta ocacion les traigo un MIMOE!...¿ya era hora, no? Pues...si tenia planeado escribir un Mimoe solo que he tenido pequeños percances(¿pequeños?). Este Mimoe va dedicado a Miriam H. porque ella me lo pidio, ademas que ella siempre me anima a escribir n.n(¡arigato!...gomen x la tardanza). Bueno, no las molesto mas y las dejare leer(gracias por leer, quisiera saber su opinión ya que es el primer Mimoe que hago n.n)

P.D: Los pensamientos van entre "" y en _cursiva_

* * *

**Soy cupido,…entonces…¿quien me ayuda?**

**Capitulo 1**** : ****Amores sinceros, amores inocentes, amores nocturnos**

-¡Mimi, ya estoy lista!-dijo casi gritando Takenouchi, quien se miraba a cada rato en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su amplio cuarto.

-Yo también…¡ya salgo!-dijo escandalosamente Mimi

-¿Tu crees que le guste a Tai?-pregunto la pelirroja sonrojándose levemente

-Pues…-hizo una breve pausa-estoy tan segura que…apuesto que se te declara esta misma noche-dijo, para después salir ya arreglada del baño.

-¡MIMI!-grito la mejor amiga de la mencionada, haciendo que esta sonriera de oreja a oreja

-¡Eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta! Que dices, Sora…¿Quieres apostar a que se te declara esta noche?-la pelirroja se mostraba pensativa-"_Jiji,…si supiera que el mismo Tai me pidió mi ayuda para que se le pueda declarar hoy…"_

-Claro que no…

-Bueno…-se resigno la castaña-aya tu…

-Siento que voy a estar un tanto incomoda…tu sabes...hace muy poco que termine con Matt…

-Yo estaré cerca tuyo, por siacaso necesites…

TIIIII TIIIII (timbre de celular)

Sora saco su celular de su cartera

-¿Alo?-contesto Sora

-Sora,…soy Tai

-Ah…Tai.-sonrío de manera inconsciente- Hola…¿Ya estas viniendo por nosotras?

-Si…en unos cinco minutos estaré en tu casa

-Ok…gracias-la pelirroja no paraba de sonreír, mientras que su mejor amiga la observaba detenidamente

-No hay de que. Una pregunta…¿Te quedaras a dormir?

-Si…yo y Mimi

-Ah ok…

-¿Tu?

-Ah,…si-hizo una pausa-Chau, Sora.

-Chau-cerro su celular y lo guardo nuevamente en su cartera-se echo en su cama, sonrío de oreja a oreja y cerro sus enormes ojos color caramelo.

-¿Era Tai?-pregunto a pesa de que se suponía cual era la respuesta

-Si…ya esta viniendo...

-Te ves muy linda, Sora…-la susodicha vestía un corto vestido blanco informal y unos leggins negros. En cuanto a Mimi, ella vestía un corto vestido fucsia también informal y unos leggins blancos.

-Gracias-dijo mientras, su acompañante y mejor amiga se retocaban el maquillaje

TIII TIIII (timbre de celular)

-Mira Sora…-dijo la mejor amiga de la mencionada, señalándole la ventana. La pelirroja miro tras ella y se emociono en seguida al ver a su apuesto príncipe esperándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ding Dong (sonido de timbre de casa)

El joven Kido abrio la puerta y se encontro con Matt, Tk y Kari, quienes lo saludaron apenas lo vieron.

-Pasen-dijo para que sus amigos le hicieran caso y entraran al interior de la casa, la cual estaba pintada con matices calidos y decorada con adornos japoneses tradicionales.

-Muy acogedora…-comento un sonriente Matt, para después sentarse y los demás imitarlo.

-¿Y…Tai, Sora y Mimi?-pregunto un tanto preocupada

-Deden de llegar en unos minut-el sonido del timbre no dejo que Joe continue la oracion(n/a:recuerden…DING DONG jiji)-Deben de ser ellos-dijo cuando el timbre dejo de sonar. Se paro del mullido sillon negro en el cual estaba sentado y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Los demás observaban cada detalle de la casa de Joe, todo era interesante.

-Holaaaa-dijo Joe tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse con los anteriormente mencionados, los cuales lo saludaron animadamente.

-Pasen….Matt, Tk y Kari llegaron hace pocos minutos.-Tai, Sora y Mimi entraron al interior de la casa, saludaron a sus amigos y se pusieron cómodos. Joe, al contrario empezó a conversar y los demás seguían una animada conversación, después de varios minutos, Joe se sentó junto a Mimi, quien se puso un tanto nerviosa ante la cercanía del peliazul.

-Ya esta ocureciendo…-comento Matt, al ver tras una cercana ventana, el atardecer.

-¿Qué tal si bailamos?-sugirion la portadora de la pureza, quien causa asombro ante el comentario

-Pues…hace tiempo que no tenemos fiestas ni quinceañeros…-dijo Kari

-Me parece una gran idea-comento Sora

-Pues….entonces encenderé la radio-dijo Joe para levantarse de su sillón y dirigirse hacia esta. Ya había oscurecido totalmente y el ambiente se torno oscuro de inmediato.

-¿Joe…puedo prender unas cuantas velas?-sugirió Mimi, a quien le encantaban las velas, en especial sus colores y aromas.

-Mmmmm….esta bien, pero solo las necesarias.-respondio Joe,la pelirosada solo asintió y obedeció.

La música resonaba mepezo a resonar y la mayoría de los digielegidos bailaba de forma invidual, o en grupos de mismos sexos. De repente, Sora rozo el cuerpo de Tai y este volteo a ver a la persona que le había provocado sentimientos encontrados(n/a:mejor no lo explico S)

-Este….-la portadora del amor se sonrojo-lo siento…

-No es necesario…-dijo Tai, quien miaba fijamente a su amada, casi casi callendole baba de su boca.

-Tai….Tai…..-exclamo la mejor amiga del mencionado, tras percatarse de que su mejor amigo se habia quedado observandola, lo cual la estaba empezando a incomodar

-Esto…Sora…¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

-Claro…-Tai cogió la mano de su mejor amiga y la guió hacia el jardín. Cuando llegaron, el morocho no soltó la mano de su amada, se acerco aun mas a ella-Sora…-hizo una pausa para verla, verla bajo la luz de la luna…se veía hermosa, llena de magia y de resplandor (n/a: la inspiración me vino D).-Sora Takenouchi…me traes loco desde hace tiempo y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti. Tienes mis cinco sentidos dominados y mi amor hacia ti es infinito. Sora…-la miro fijamente-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-la miraba expectante

-Tai-la pelirroja aun no salia de su asombro, es mas creia que todo era un sueño…un lindo sueño. Pero para saber si lo era o no, debía hacer solo una cosa. Lentamente la joven Takenouchi fue acercando sus suaves labios a los carnosos y bien proporcionados labios de su mejor amigo._-_"_Pero… ¿Que estoy haciendo?¿Acaso todo_ _esto sera solo un simple sueño? Debería alejarme de el o_…" Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por su corazón, el cual latía a mil. Podía sentir su agitada respiración y hasta percibir su embriagante aroma. No pudo mas y su corazón gano aquella batalla, en la cual la razón siempre estuvo en desventaja.-"_Estoy en el paraíso…"_-rozo aquellos labios y su príncipe azul le correspondió, haciendo de ese beso...el mejor de todos según la pelirroja_.-"Definitivamente no estoy soñando…¡De lo que me he perdido todos estos años! Como quisiera que esto durara por siempre…obviamente le voy a decir que si. Mimi tenia razón…para mi que Tai le pidió ayuda. Mejor pienso antes de dormir, debo de disfrutar al máximo este momento…este mágico e inolvidable momento…"_

-Sora…-dijo Tai, aun muy cerca de la susodicha, después de (n/a: haberse besado durante 4 horas …no mentira jaja)haberse besado durante unos escasos minutos, los cuales para ellos fueron mas que suficientes.

-Tai…-lo miro y percibió que el morocho estaba mas que impactado por aquel beso, el cual irrefutablemente fue el mejor beso de su vida…como el de ella.-Perdón si…

-No…-el morocho acaricio suavemente el rostro de su musa

-Tai…con respecto a tu pregunta-sujeto las dos manos del morocho-si…si quiero ser tu novia-le sonrio y le planto un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios de su príncipe.

-Sora…-sonrio ampliamente-me haces muy feliz..-la abrazo y la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo_.-"Definitivamente…esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…¡Mi amor es correspondido! Gracias cupido, o mejor dicho…o pensado…Mimi…"_

Muy cerca de aquella romántica escena, alguien los espiaba tras unos arbustos-_"Otra pareja que ayudo y uno, pero…¿A mi quien me ayuda? He ayudado a muchísimas personas a declararse,etc pero –_una rebelde lagrima recorrió rápidamente el rostro de la joven Tachikawa-_...si tan solo Joe sintiera lo mismo y me confesara tus sentimientos…En verdad, no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento…"-_pensaba un poco triste, mientras veía como Tai abrazaba a Sora y ella le correspondía_.-"Pero, tengo que admitir que se les ve bien lindos juntos…"-_sonrio-"…_ Me debes mucho, Sora"_

-Sera mejor que volvamos, o sino los demás comenzaran a sospechar. Sabes, me gustaría que sea oficial desde San Valentín

-¡Oh, Tai!...¡Que romántico!-lo volvió a besar con un fugaz y corto beso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Donde estaban?-les pregunto un Matt haciendo notar sus celos.

-Matt…-comenzó por decir la joven Takenocuhi

-Nadie esta bailando…-dijo repentinamente Mimi, mientras se unía al trío.

_-"Gracias, Mimi…"-_penso la reciente novia de Tai. Repentinamente, Joe apago la radio y prendió el televisor.

-¿Que tal si vemos una película?

-¡Siiiii!-exclamo una entusiasta Kari

-¡Que sea de terror!-sugirió Takeru

-Esta bien…-opino Joe, para después poner un cd en el dvd, el cual se hallaba muy próximo al televisor. Mientras que los demás veían atentamente la película, Kari y T.k planeaban algo…

Sin que los demás se dieran cuentan, se escaparon al cuarto de Joe, el cual se encontraba ordenado y en completo silencio.

-Kari…-dijo a la castaña, mientras que ella se sentaba alrededor de la cama, imitándolo

-Tk…-susurro, para después los dos se unieran en un apasionado beso, en el cual sus corazones dejaban fluir aquel amor contenido.

-Kari,…ya no aguantaba…no te veo desde hace muchísimo-dijo para volver a besar estrepitosamente a su novia

-…Odio a mis padres, los odio por haberme transferido a otra secundaria. ¡Encima, no puedo ni verte porque es un internado!

-Kari…es por tu bien. Tus papas decidieron que era lo mejor para ti, ese internado tiene un nivel académico mucho mejor que el que tiene la secundaria Odaiba

-¡Tk…te extraño un montón!

-Yo también, princesa…-la hermana de Tai, abrazo a su novio repentinamente. El hermano de Matt correspondió aquel abrazo, en el cual podía sentir necesidad de amor.-_"Nuestro amor nunca morirá…"-_pensó una segura Kari,… quería quedarse así por siempre, al lado de la persona que mas amaba y había amado desde siempre.

-Chicos…-dijo Joe, para después detener la película-¿Quieren que haga algo de comer?

-Bueno…

-No estaría mal…

-Pero eso si…me tendría que ayudar Matt…-sonrío, definitivamente planeaba dejar solos a Tai y a Sora.

-Pues claro…

-Entonces, Tai…Sora…

-Por nosotros no hay problema…

-Ok…-el rubio y el peliazul se encaminaron a la cocina

-Por cierto,Tai…¿Sabes algo de Izzy?

-Uhmmmm…esta en Nueva Zelanda por un proyecto de robótica.

-No me he comunicado con el desde que se mudo a Inglaterra

-No te preocupes, a el le esta yendo muy bien.

-Me alegro por el…-dijo la pelirroja, para darle un corto beso en la comisura de los labios, puesto que no estaban muy distanciados. El poseedor del valor no se quedo satisfecho y se abalanzo encima de Sora, quedando encima de ella. Se quedaron unos segundos sin reaccionar, pero Tai decidió hacerle cosquillas…el sabia muy bien cuales eran las debilidades de su mejor amiga ahora novia, por su parte, Sora no paraba de reirse y ni de moverse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Matt…-dijo sorpresivamente Joe, rompiendo aquel silencio-¿Te sigue gustando Sora?-pregunto suponiendo la respuesta del rubio.

-Bueno,yo…-saco un recipiente grande-yo….-hizo nuevamente una pausa-todavía no he podido olvidar sus besos, sus abrazos, su voz,…-miro a su acompañante-es sin duda, una persona muy especial…nunca la voy a olvidar.-Joe vacío las palomitas de maíz (n/a: ya entenderán) en el recipiente que minutos antes Matt había sacado.

-Pero, sabrás bien que…-hizo una pausa-ella siempre perteneció a otra persona…-estas ultimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Matt, quien pudo escuchar las risas de su exnovia y su mejor amigo provenientes de la sala, al igual que Joe.

-Si, eso lo se muy bien,…es por eso que termine nuestra relación.-agrego sal a las palomitas de maíz-no podía soportar que mientras la besaba, ella pensara en otro hombre.-Joe sirvió gaseosa en seis vasos, para ser precisos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Para…Tai!

-Solo si me das un beso-susurro, acercándose a ella. La cercanía del morocho, la puso un tanto nerviosa, todavía no se acostumbraba a que su sueño se haya hecho realidad.

-Mmmm-exclamo la pelirroja, pensándolo. Los dos miraban cada detalle del otro, haciendo que Sora no aguantase mas y besara esos labios carmesí de Tai, los cuales solo habia besado en sus sueños.

-Ejemmmm….Ejemmmmmmmm-exclamo una sonriente Tai, tras unos minutos de estar observando a su hermano y al amor de su vida besarse. Los tortolitos se despegaron abruptamente, ocasionando las risas de Hikari y Takeru.

-¡Kari!-dijo casi gritando el hermano de la susodicha.

-Tai…no te enojes….

-¿Donde han estado?-pregunto una curiosa Sora

-Pues….-comenzó Takeru

-Por ahí….-dijo Kari, sorprendiendo a su novio…finalmente los dos sonrieron.

-Bueno…-sonrió Sora, mientras que su reciente novio miraba un tanto dudoso a su hermanita.

-¿Quien quiere palomitas de maíz?-dijo de manera inesperada el joven Kido, quien sostenía un grande recipiente transparente. Matt dejo la bandeja con los vasos en una mesa que estaba ubicada delante de los sillones.

-Sera mejor que sigamos viendo la película-opino Tk

-Si, esta muy buena-opino Sora. Tras decir esto, Joe copio el control del dvd y pulso "play" para que la película siguiera.

La película termino al poco rato y con esta, los adolescentes habían arrasado con las palomitas de maíz y con la botella de gaseosa. Tai y Sora estaban muy juntos como para ser mejores amigos, Kari y Tk estaban abrazados, Matt estaba atento a Sora y a sus gesto, Mimi estaba sentada al lado de Joe tratando de acercársele cada vez mas y el ultimo mencionado estaba atento y disfrutando de la película, percatándose muy poco de las insinuaciones de la pelirosada.

La ya no tan pequeña hermana de Tai bosteza de manaera no inaudible.

-¡Tengo sueño!-se medio quejo la castaña, mientras Joe sacaba el cd del dvd.

-Si, chicos…yo tambien-opino la pelirosada

-Pues, ya es tarde…

-Si, sera mejor que durmamos

-Entonces, pondre los colchones…Matt, Tai, Tk…¿me ayudan?

-Si, claro-contesto de inmediato el joven Yagami

-Ok-dijo el ex de Sora. Tk solo asintio y siguió a los demas.

-Kari…¿Cómo vas en el internado?

-He hecho muchas amigas, y me va muy bien en todos los cursos, Pero…

-Extrañas a Tk…

-SII!!

-Kari…¿No crees que será mejor que se tomen un tiempo?

-¿Tu crees?

-Es que…deberían pensar muy bien si ustedes en verdad quieren seguir con esta situación de no verse y extrañándose. Puede que la situación mejore o empeore, pero tu solo sabrás que hacer después.

-Garcias, Sora…te prometo que lo voy a pensar.-la pelirroja solo esbozó una amplia sonrisa

-Bueno, ahora hay que acomodarlas…-dijo Joe uniendose en aquella escena. Los demás digielegidos llegaron tras de el y se pusieron a acomodar los colchones por toda la sala. Después, Tk dio su aparición con un montón de almohadas de diferentes tamaños y formas. Después de haber acomodado las almohadas y las sabanas, las cuales acomodaron Sora y Kari, se acostaron y estuvieron hablando de temas triviales para después ser ganados por el sueño.

_-"De seguro soy la unica que esta despierta…"-_penso la portadora de la pureza

-"De seguro soy el unico despierto…"-penso el mayor de todos

_-"Uhmm…no pasara nada si entro a su cuarto sin que el sepa_…"-penso la pelirosada. Tras pensar esto, la digielegida se levanto y se dirgio hacia el cuarto de su amado.

-"_Mimi…esta despierta. Pero,…va directo a mi cuarto…la seguire para ver que planea…"-_penso Joe, para levantarse del cómodo colchón y dirigirse a su cuarto sin hacer ruido.

Mimi camino con cuidado, sin hacer ruido alguno mientras se dirigía con pasos lentos pero seguros, no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía minuciosamente. Al llegar a la habitación de su querido amigo Joe, forcejeó la manija y entro al interior tras empujar sutilmente la silenciosa puerta de madera. Paso rápidamente sus ojos por la habitación, era muy acogedora y un tanto grande como para solo una persona. Camino hacia el interior de esta, se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y nuevamente empezó a observar la habitación de su amado, pero de manera mas minuciosa. Su ropa estaba ordenada y en general, el cuarto lucia muy limpio. Definitivamente el era diferente, es por eso que el peliazul la traia en las nubes. Fijo su mirada en el escritorio que estaba al costado de ella, y después de no pensarlo dos veces, reviso unas hojas que habian encima.

Pudo apreciar unos cuantos versos de amor, los cuales estaban detenidamente escritos con tinta negra.

_-__"¡Que hermoso!...ojala estos versons fueran destinados para mi"_-penso la portadora de la pureza

-¿Te gusto?-la voz de su querido amigo la dejo perpleja, haciendo que se le cayeran los papeles que sostenia-Perdon, si te sorprendi-dijo para disponerse a recoger aquellos papeles

-No….no te preocupes-dijo para ayudar a su acompañante

-Y…-los dos se levantaron-…¿Qué te parecio?

-Pues…-Joe se le acerco peligrosamente-es lo mas hermoso y romantico que he leido-sonrio y se sonrojo levemente, por su parte, Joe tambien sonrio pero el mas ampliamete. Estaban muy juntos y los dos podian sentir la respiración del otro.

-Escribo poemas en mi tiempo libre-se echo en su voluptuosa y confortante cama de doz plazas-…mi familia dice que tengo talento

-Pues,…concuerdo con ellos-dejo los papeles en el escritorio

-Mimi…-la mencionada volteo-ven,…-la miro fijamente-echate.

Al principiola susodicha se quedo helada, pensando cual era la verdadera intención de su amigo.

-Mimi…solo quiero que conversemos…-sonrio-…ademas no creo que estes comoda estando parada.-la ojicastaña no dudo de el y se dirigio lentamente hacia su destino.

-Ya me esta dando sueño…-su compañera se echo al costado de el, prestandole toda la atención del mundo.

-Yo yambien…-esta vez se le acerco ella a el, igual de peligrosamente

-De cerca eres aun mas bella-susurro el joven enamorado, para que tan solo su princesa lo oyera

-¡Joe!-sonrio-gracias-rio

-Sera mejor que nos durmamos…-hizo una pausa y miro detenidamente a su amada-es tarde…-cerro sus ojos y guardo el recuerdo del rostro de su amada, el cual todavía apreciaba aunque tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches-susurro la pelirosada, acomodandose

-Buenas noches-dijo tras aquel susurro_-"Sueña conmigo, porque esta noche tambien yo soñare contigo,….Mimi"-_penso el peliazul, para que después Morfeo lo transportara a un mundo magico, a un mundo de sueños…en el cual siempre estaba presente su adorada princesa llamada Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Weno, en verdad espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño Mimoe, en verdad quisiera saber sus opniones, sugerencias, criticas, etc(review! review! review! D) Ya se que lo actualiso un poquito tarde(¡gomen! n.nU), pero espero que hayan pasado un increíble dia de San valentin: Dia del amor y de la amistad 3 (habia planeado publicarlo para ese dia, pro he estado ocupada y pense que mejor que un honesto, que tenga capitulos para que sea mas emocionante


End file.
